


Bed of Grass

by sunaddicted



Series: The way you said "I love you" [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Picnics, Season 5 doesn't exist basically, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tenderness, We salvage only edward the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Are you ignoring me?"Oswald sighed "I'm trying to" he answered honestly, looking up at the other man "But you're very insistent"[...]
Relationships: Martin & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Martin, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: The way you said "I love you" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573432
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Bed of Grass

**Author's Note:**

> "When we lay together on the fresh spring grass"

_Bed of Grass_

Before adopting Martin if there was something Oswald had never imagined doing, it would have been laying onto the manicured grass of the manor's gardens and just enjoy the feel of the earth under his back and the sweet smell of the thriving flowers, made even more intense by the dome of humidity they usually hung over the city. Certainly, Gotham's preponderantly gloomy weather had never encouraged Oswald to enjoy nature: it tended to be wet and mucky more often than not and even without his damaged leg, he couldn't imagine a walk in the mud not ending up with a broken neck.

But Martin enjoyed being outside - being allowed to explore and turn the world into an extraordinary place thanks to his imagination. Well aware of what kind of restrictions he had grown up among in the orphanage, Oswald hadn't had the heart to order Martin to play inside: it was something he did only when it poured or when the air was so cold that Oswald was afraid his son would get sick.

It wasn't enough, though: Martin tended to get lonely so, Oswald had gotten him a dog - it was just his luck that, unlike his namesake, Edward preferred lazing about on the first vaguely pillowy surface he found rather than sniffing around bushes or playing fetch.

Truth to be told, Oswald couldn't exactly blame the dog: the manor was warm and comfortable, food was always in reach and it smelled like home - why go outside when the inside had all of that? Still, Martin needed the company and, after a few too many treats, Edward needed the exercise so, Oswald didn't feel guilty at all about getting Martin a leash and promptly forcing the dog outside for a couple of hours every day.

"Come on"

Then Edward - the annoying, bastard human one Oswald still was head over heels for - had come into their lives, first as Martin's tutor and then as Oswald's partner. Apparently, Edward was enthusiastic about spending hours playing in the cold, claiming that the gardens were rife with teaching opportunities - Oswald had been fine with that, provided that both Edward and Martin were probably robed against the weather; he was happy to stay inside with the dog in his lap, sipping tea and working in the luxury of his office.

What he wasn't happy with was Edward's determination to get him outside as well, claiming that exercise and fresh air could do him no harm.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Oswald sighed "I'm trying to" he answered honestly, looking up at the other man "But you're very insistent" like a mosquito - but that wasn't a nice thing to say about his significant other so, he kept it to himself.

Edward ignored the other's words - both said and unsaid - and crossed his arms, readying himself to reiterate his request "Come on"

"It's damp outside"

"It's sunny and warm, you can endure a little dampness for Martin's sake"

He would endure _anything_ for Martin's sake - he had.

Still, he didn't appreciate the other man shamelessly playing that a card for such a trivial matter such as a tea picnic in the garden; sure, it might have been sunny outside for once but it didn't mean that Oswald wanted to sit on the damp grass and he resented his son's happiness being tied to the event "Why do we have to do this"

"Because I promised him" easy - Oswald would just have to accept that in Edward's mind: it was a a straightforward enough reasoning and when his partner sighed again, he knew that he would do as asked - which was good, Oswald needed to get out of the house from time to time for something that wasn't going back and forth from the Lounge "Come on" he repeated, patting his thigh; thankfully, the dog got the message and clambered off of his owner's lap.

"Traitor"

"He knows what's good"

He knew there would be treats - that was what Edward the dog knew "I hate you"

"You don't"

He didn't - which was why half an hour after Edward had come to disturb him, Oswald was sprawled on a blanket on the grass, a heap of throw pillows propping his back up and a cup of tea cooling nearby while he watched Martin coax the dog into a game. When his partner covered his hand with his own, Oswald turned it palm up and entwined their fingers together "What?"

"It's not that bad, isn't it?"

Oswald snorted "It's not"

Edward slid closer to the other man, leaning his head on his shoulder "I love you"

It always warmed his heart when Edward said those words; for the longest time, he he been afraid that he would never hear them come from the other's mouth - but he did now. 

Often. 

It felt even better than he could have ever imagined.

"I love you as well, my dear"

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, it's no mystery that I hated season 5; that I love writing family dynamics; that Dadwald was one of the best gifts the fandom was given.
> 
> So, yeah, this is the result of all that lol.


End file.
